durante la noche
by yukii04
Summary: lenXrin. lemmon incesto Durante la noche len y yo hacemos cosas que otros hermanos no deberían hacer.


**Durante la noche (lenxrin)**

 **Advertencia: incesto y lemmon**

 _Durante la noche len y yo hacemos cosas que los hermanos no deberían hacer._

Una noche calurosa de verano, alrededor de las 23:00 horas, un rubio estaba en su cama mirando su teléfono atentamente. Len de ya dieciséis años, tiene el cuerpo bien definido aunque mantiene su rostro angelical. El rubio comienza a leer un fragmento de un párrafo en voz alta…

- _"el dios Zeus tomó a su hermana demeter con la cual tubo a persefone y a yaco"-_ dijo mirando la pantalla

-¿ _y?-_ preguntó rin de la cama contigua

La rubia a sus dieciséis años al fin pudo desarrollar un cuerpo debido para su edad. Sus facciones siguen siendo las mismas y parece comportarse igual de inmadura. Rin tiene en sus manos el control de un videojuego del cual no se despega desde hace unas horas.

- _¿soy como Zeus?-_ pregunto bloqueando su teléfono sentándose en la cama para ver a su hermana

- _no, Zeus tenía muchas hermanas, también se tiró a hera, la engañó y tuvieron alrededor de cinco hijos… nosotros no tenemos otra hermana-_ dijo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

Len suspiró viendo el cuerpo de su hermanita. Estaba panza abajo en su cama y solo llevaba una musculosa y unas bragas. Ya hace años no duerme con pantalón a menos que haga mucho, mucho frio. El rubio no era la diferencia, solo tenía unos boxers y una remera holgada sin mangas. Se acercó a rin y se dejó caer en la cama de su hermana haciéndola sobresaltar y ponerle pausa al juego.

- _onee-chan-_ len hizo un pequeño puchero

-¿ _qué pasa len-chan?-_ solo se llevaban segundos de vida, pero len disfrutaba la cara de superioridad que ponía rin al sentirse mayor

- _tu hermanito necesita atención-_ dijo como niño bueno

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso dulcemente. Al separarse de su hermano vio una tétrica sonrisa en él.

- _no este hermanito, "ese" hermanito-_ con una mirada señaló a su entrepierna y rin pudo notar la creciente erección en esta

- _alguien esta apurado-_ dijo ella en tono de burla

- _hace días no me consentís por ese juego-_ se hizo el ofendido volteando su rostro

- _bueno, hoy lo arreglo-_ apagó el televisor y se levantó de su cama, apagó la luz y volvió. Encendió la luz de noche y le ordenó a len que se levantara

- _¿todo esto es necesario?-_ preguntó viendo a su hermana juntar las camas con mucho esfuerzo

- _sí, la última vez casi te caes-_ intento sonar seria pero al recordar la cara de susto de len se le hacía imposible

…~…~…

Luego de las eternas preparaciones, len y rin se acostaron en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ya estaban tan acostumbrados que no requerían hablar. Cada uno bajó su ropa interior y comenzaron a bajar una mano por el estómago del otro. La rubia sentía el bien formado cuerpo de su hermano hasta llegar a su intimidad; en cambio, él sentía como la suave panza de rin se movía hacia arriba y abajo por la incómoda respiración de ella.

Len llegó a la intimidad de su hermana y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a masturbarlo. Ambos con la mirada perdida en el techo se dejaban recorrer por las sensaciones que el otro les daba. Rin sonrojada intentando callar los gemidos, y len mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la tentación.

Si la rubia pudiera destacar solo una cosa de su hermano que haya cambiado en estos últimos dos años seria lo muy pervertido que se volvió. Al principio ella tenía que ser la que llevara a las situaciones sexuales para poder guiar y desahogarse, y ahora, len se posicionó sobre ella y la miró con ojos lesivos que la comían viva. Los labios entrecerrados de rin dejaban ver la temperatura de su cuerpo al lanzar aire caliente que parecía humo. Len mordió esos labios rosas para luego comenzar a besarlos con desesperación. Rin envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de len refregando su pene con su intimidad. Pequeños gemidos de parte de rin eran ahogados en el hambriento beso. Se separaban dejando caer una línea de saliva para inmediatamente volver a unirse.

Ninguno aguantaba más y len fue el primero en darlo a entender. Se separó de su hermana y abrió sus piernas, la jaló levantando su cintura del colchón y sin mucho cuidado la penetró por completo. Los ojos de rin fueron cerrados totalmente conteniendo unas lágrimas de dolor y mordió su mano para no despertar a los otros habitantes de la casa, aunque contuvo el gemido, len podía oír a la perfección a su pequeña rinny. Por otro lado, el rubio se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio y con la espalda arqueada. El no tardó mucho en reaccionar y comenzar las envestidas. Comenzaron de forma lenta y tranquila, pero al cabo de unos minutos parecía intentar romperla a la mitad.

Rin intentaba disimular sus gemidos y len quería oírlos aún más. Colocó la pierna de su hermana en su hombro y tomándola de la cintura amentó la velocidad de las penetraciones. Pasaron unos minutos, la rubia llegó al orgasmo dos veces en lo que su pareja terminaba. Al expulsar su liquido en el interior de rin, len se dejó caer a su lado totalmente exhausto.

…~…~…

Rin ya estaba dormida y pudo superar el dolor que le provocó len lo suficiente como para dejar que Morfeo se haga cargo. Len la miraba de costado y acariciaba su cabello viendo la espalda de su hermana. En este tiempo, rin se formó bastante y len terminó de madurar, en definitiva eran una pareja predestinada.

 _Durante la noche rin y yo hacemos cosas que los hermanos deberían hacer._

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno, para empezar… no me mate, ya voy a seguir con los otros fics. Segundo, la ultima oración no es como un "todos hagan incesto ahora" es mas para cerrar el fic que otra cosa. Tercero… os quiero :3**

 **Bessos… yukii**


End file.
